


Third Time's a Charm

by Curvy Tam (Tamzette)



Series: Flommy ficlets [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamzette/pseuds/Curvy%20Tam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first, second and third times Felicity Smoak met Tommy Merlyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

The first time she met him, she didn’t give him a second glance. He was with Oliver, who had given her a bullet ridden laptop to sort out, and she was more focused on that. She vaguely registered another guy with Oliver, but only to the extent that there were two people in the room with her and one of them was effectively her boss.

The second time, he bumped into her in the lobby of Queen Consolidated, and made her drop her bag, and scatter the contents across the marble floor. He helped her pick her things up, and she mumbled an apology for bumping into her. He laughed and made some flirty comment about having that effect on women.

It wasn’t until the third time when she actually started to pay attention.

The third time, she was at Verdant, on the dance floor, when he came over and started dancing with her. He was wearing a dark red button down shirt, with black slacks and loafers, and was wearing cologne with a slight scent of sandalwood.

As they danced, he started asking her about herself. Where she grew up, how long she’d been in Starling City, what she liked about her job. He told her how much he enjoyed working at the club, and some about his childhood, before his mother had died.

They ended up talking all night, and as he walked her home in the morning, he turned to her.

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Haven’t we been doing that all night?”

“Are you involved with anyone at the moment?”

“Not unless you include my work, which seems to leave me very little free time.”

“Would you consider going out to dinner with me sometime soon?”

“Tommy, are you asking me on a date?”

“Yes, Felicity, I believe that’s what this is called,” he smirked, “two people who like one another getting dinner together is usually called a date”.

And that had been that. Twenty years later, here they were, married, and celebrating their fifteenth wedding anniversary, with the twins’ Bar Mitzvah a month away.


End file.
